


Notebook. Midnight. Discuss.

by Nightwave_Box



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Joey x Corey is my favorite ship honestly, M/M, Might be some NSFW, Music, Pure, Song writing, Wholesome, Writer, corey is good boi tm, its like so fun writing these two, unlike my other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwave_Box/pseuds/Nightwave_Box
Summary: After picking up a notebook from a gas station, Joey gets the idea to fill the empty pages with songs and drawings about Corey that he'd protect with his heart and soul. Or, he'd try to.One late night in Joey's hotel room, Corey gets a hold of Joey's secret notebook and sees what Joey wished he would never lay his eyes upon.But it doesn't go as Joey had originally expected when he discovered it in the first place.Far from it.





	Notebook. Midnight. Discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this in school before summer and I now had the idea to finish up some paragraphs and post it up here! This is a cute short fic, unlike the other angsty ones I've been writing. See, I can write cute stuff too!!!  
> This might be very fluffy depending on my choosing. I do love my angst...  
> BUT THIS IS ANGST FREE, DON'T WORRY  
> NO PAIN WILL COME FROM THIS ONE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.  
> <3 <3 <3   
> This one won't be very serious, the writing won't be very literate either, very basic. Just for fun.  
> (also i absolutely love writing funny shit in my fics, shawn's comments at sid still makes me laugh a little)  
> (this is also based off of my own random writing prompt i made for myself [which is in the title] , feel free to use it as well! <3)

Joey’s eyes drooped in exhaustion but somehow he still mustered up the strength to jot down words letter by letter in his lined composition notebook he bought when he and the boys stopped at a gas station to fill up on gas for the tour bus trip.

Having to travel miles further until they reached the nearest hotel, an expensive gas station was the nearest thing to pumping up on fuel they could get to before the tank was empty. Shawn wasn’t particularly pleased with the clearly overpriced amount needed for gas, but he managed.

"Only some snacks, okay? Don't go nuts, you fat fucks, we got a budget set," Shawn had told them sternly as soon as they'd parked.

Joey heard Chris mumble a, "Shouldn't talk," as he sat up from the bus's couch lazily from his seat beside him. Sid evilly chuckled at that remark.

While the guys were snatching whatever food they could get their hands on as rations for the ride until they could settle down and eat proper food, Joey scanned the shelves of the station that held all of the sweet candies and junk foods as he brushed his hair back with his fingers.

Anything could do, he wasn’t picky with candy. He practically took one of each of the candies on the first shelf, not able to resist taking two Reese’s. Along with that came a bag or two of chips in his arms, a couple small packs of cookies and a failed attempt to open the refrigerator door to pull out a soda, but instead dropping all of the junk foods he’d collected in the process. 

He dramatically sighed and placed everything he’d grabbed up until then on the floor to pick up the fallen goods in a more organized way, Mick taking notice of the unfortunate situation. He only watched though, having two bottles of the original green Monster in his arms as well as several sandwiches and a candy to top it all off, clearly not wanting to risk sharing the same fate as Joey. Besides, Mick thought it was actually kind of amusing to watch.

After the shorter man let out a frustrated grunt of annoyance when the soda he grabbed slipped out of his fingertips as soon as he stood back up, Mick finally spoke, as much as the sight of Joey being annoyed brought a grin to his face.

“Need a hand?” said the taller one whos lengthy black hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at Joey. 

Joey’s eyes widened in surprise at the thought of how long he’d been standing there to see him fail so tremendously, even though he’d only been wrapped up in the situation for at least 10 seconds tops.

His eyes flicked to the ground before shutting briefly to exaggerate his sigh, then back up at Mick as he nodded silently.

Easily, Mick moved his things to one arm, holding all of Joey’s things in the other. He looked like a travel salesman but one without a bag to carry all of the products he was selling.

Joey huffed and called Mick down to his level, as embarrassing as that was for someone taller than him to do so, “Hey, come over here.” He needed to do this.

Mick obeyed and knelt forward so that his face was down to Joey’s short height. Joey tried to convince himself that the action wasn’t to tease because he was the one who told Mick to come closer, after all.

Joey reached for a Hershey’s and placed it on Mick’s head. It surprisingly balanced as he stood in place. “Hold that one too.”

Mick grunted affirmatively and followed behind Joey when he turned on his heels to move into another aisle. 

The other guys were hustling around the store loudly, gathering their own portions of food like squirrels in the loudest ways possible. It looked like a street gang had invaded the store that seemed too small for 9 men moving across the building in one large blob of noise and disturbance.

Mick was now apparently willing to carry whatever Joey grabbed at this point. He trailed behind Joey as they walked to the counter to pay for everything. Shawn paid, all of the guys now crowding around the counter to put everything down. While they were walking towards the rest of the bandmates, Joey’s eyes caught a pile of composition notebooks neatly stacked up on top of one another on one of the shelves. He immediately wandered there quickly, taking the book to place it in Mick’s arms that were already flooding with things.

Mick looked down at him blankly. “What am I to you, a slave?”

“Guess so,” Joey nodded and laughed a little. 

As they made their way to the counter, Corey had been watching them in amusement, Joey ordering around one of the tallest band members like a dog seemingly hilarious to him. He leaned his arm against the counter and stared as they bickered to themselves.

Joey looked up and caught the gaze, embarrassingly looking in any other direction that wasn't into Corey's blue eyes that attracted him to peek, get lost and never come out. His face felt hot, doubled due to the fear of having Corey notice the change in his face color because he was naturally so pale. 

Mick sighed as he made his way around and then maneuvered through the mass of men to place everything down at the counter that was already overflooded with other foods the others had brought in for Shawn to pay for like children. Sid came running past him, first to throw all of his things down before Mick had the chance to.

"This is the last. Please buy this for me, Mother Duck," Sid asked in a light girly voice. This brought a rise of laughter between the hoard of bandmates.

Shawn growled, "Call me that one more fuckin time, I'll drown you, ugly duckling." 

Sid gasped and held his chest, "Hey!!"

Again, the chorus of laughter broke again, this time louder. Chris was the one that was cackling. All that time on the bus cramped together, changing in the same hallway, shitting in the same toilet, it finally drove the lot fucking mad because they laughed like hyenas. 

Mick finally placed down all of the food he and Joey had collected, dumping it onto the counter, he heard Shawn exhale in disbelief, only audible after the laughter died back down. 

"Fucking..."

"There's something on your head," Jim reminded Mick who immediately remembered the candy balanced on his head that somehow managed to remain there throughout the journey across the store. He tilted his head downwards for the candy to drop onto the counter among the other goodies.

"Jesus... What'll this come up to, a hundred or two, thanks to you asses."

"You're welcome."

"Fuck you."

Mick looked around for Joey which was easy for his height, he could just peer over the heads of the boys while peeking past Jim's. He spotted Corey's face mid conversation and the top of Joey's head in front of him. They really couldn't help but chat, it seemed.

"So, you've managed to turn the big man into your personal servant? I really wonder how you did it," Corey laughed as he continued to lean is elbow against the store's counter. He watched as Joey nervously shifted his footing from one to another as he spoke with a smile. He found his shyness kind of cute.

Joey shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his jeans because Mick took his things for him, which he was thankful for. "Failing miserably enough for him to find it funny seemed to work, you should try it sometime." Corey's smile made him feel giddy inside. His smile felt so wide as if his mouth would tear if it expanded, so he shyly covered his mouth with one hand.

Corey's head tilted to the left a little, taking note of the little gestures with a smirk. "Ah, I'll be sure to try it some day then. Tell me, how many stars would he be rated?"

Joey pretended to think for a moment with the hand now on his chin, "Hm... Definitely a 5. He balanced that candy bar on his head like it was martial arts training."

The singer couldn't help but chuckle at the connection. Recalling Joey stacking items into Mick's arms, he remembered the flimsy notebook Joey had grabbed as well. His curiosity peaked. "Also, that book that you grabbed, is that like, what, a diary?" Corey asked, his lips curling at the ends as he awaited Joey's fussy reaction he'd give everyone when they compared him to something that's clearly girly.

"Diary? No, it's not a diary, I don't have those!" Joey huffed and crossed his arms defensively, something he picked up from Mick. "It's for writing songs and whatever. I'm not a girl, anyway."

Corey smiled at his bickering and slyly said with a grin, "Are you sure about that?" He received a playful punch in the shoulder from the small drummer which made him laugh harder. Joey will never not be fun to bother.

Joey's face flushed, secretly enjoying the attention and the harmless teasing directed at him from Corey. His arms crossed tighter but he couldn't help but crack a small smile. 

"See? You're smiling, I'm not wrong! You look like a girl too!" He nudged Joey's shoulder but Joey swatted his hand away, unintentionally one-sidedly encouraging Corey to continue.

"I will fucking murder you," murmured Joey who tried to hide his smile by looking down at his boots. This made Corey's laugh strengthen in sound. "Yeah, keep laughing."

"Okay, okay. I'm done. Promise."

"Better be!" 

They were interrupted by Shawn's loud grumbling that brought all attention immediately towards him. "What the fuck, man? A hundred n' eighty one fucking bucks? You fucking fat shits, we're blowing our money on food when we only came here to fill up the fucking tank! I'm not carrying any of this!" Shawn announced as he angrily marched off and pushed the glass door open to exit the gas station, fill up the bus's then fuck off as soon as possible. 

"You forgot your sandwich!" Sid shouted after him with a smile.

Shawn yelled back before the door shut behind him, "Fuck the sandwich!" 

Joey giggled and watched as Shawn began to fill the bus with its much needed fuel.

The eight of them began to carry their goods gleefully. Mick had insisted on carrying Joey's things again, but instead, the drummer thanked him for helping in the store and was grateful for that alone. It was a mistake, there was no way that his tiny arms could even hold half of the things Mick had been capable of holding in his. 

During the walk through the door that Paul held open for everyone, he'd been dropping things left and right, shamefully bending to pick them up again. Each good that was picked up costed another two items that fell. 

He was about to give up again before Corey offered, "Need another servant?" with a half smile plastered on his face. Joey stumbled over his words for what seemed like an eternity to respond to the kind gesture.

"I... Uhm… Okay..." he whispered and handed half of his things to Corey, carrying the other half himself, the load now being much easier to haul. His face felt hotter than it had ever been before now. Corey beamed in response and gladly carried Joey's belongings for him.

"I can't do any tricks, so I think I at least deserve a 4. What do you think?" Corey joked and suggested as he followed behind Joey towards the bus.

Joey replied firmly, "No, I'm rating you a 1. You were rude earlier."

"Hey, that was before you signed the contract!" the singer countered, "It doesn't count!"

"Whatever, Cor." Joey smiled bashfully.

He wished that he wouldn't be so awkward around the singer, but he couldn't help it. 

He was so stricken with the man that he needed some way to express his feelings before it managed to consume him fully. It was all built up and he surely couldn't tell anyone a word.

What better way to do that than to write?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed this, please leave feedback! If I know there's some people out there who liked this fic, I'll: write more of this pairing/continue it/maybe extend the story/try to publish frequently, etc. etc. !! <3 <3  
> Drop kudos if you'd like to see more! <3


End file.
